Accidents
NOTE: This page is under construction. Accidents is the 2nd episode (first part of the 2nd episode) of Season 3 of The Mr. Men Show. Plots Little Miss Scary and Mr. Awesome's Plot - Mr. Awesome, a new Mr. Men, decides to go to Miss Scary's Frightening Food Store. He goes to the monstrous gasoline section, but tips over one can, and a fire ignites. He calls 911 and The Dillydale Fire Department arrives, and Little Miss Giggles uses a hose alongside Mr. Daydream and Mr. Lazy, and they bring the fire under control. The store is coated in soot and there is damage to the ceiling, with all of the merchandise trashed. Bumper - Shows Mr. Bump crashing his car. Little Miss Jealous and Little Miss Naughty's Plot - Miss Jealous and Miss Naughty find Miss Fortune's private journal and decide to tell some of her friends about the info that she wrote about. Miss Sunshine and Miss Giggles weren't happy about the stuff Miss Fortune wrote about them, so they broke their friendship from her. Miss Jealous and Naughty decide to pour blue paint all over Miss Fortune. She tries to get away, but Miss Naughty holds her hand tightly. Mr. Humor wants to help Miss Fortune out, but Miss Proper won't let him, because she said that Miss Fortune is a "Green Skank" and also because she's related to Miss Calamity. Miss Fortune that cries to herself because of what happened to herself and Miss Calamity was hearing her cousin's crying and feels sorry for her, along with Miss Curious. Then Miss Calamity and Little Miss Curious hold a meeting with the Mr. Men and Little Misses. They discover that Miss Jealous and Miss Naughty found Miss Fortune's private journal and they start planning. First, Mr. Rude drives his Monster Truck thru Miss Jealous' house and Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle "ticklebump" Miss Naughty and Mr. Grumpy beats up Miss Proper. Miss Jealous discovers that her house is gone and she is grabbed tightly by Mr. Awesome and Mr. Daydream and dragged to Mr. Awesome's house, a very large mansion, and Miss Naughty is forced to work at Mr. Awesome's Awesome Grocery Store, Miss Scary's Frightening Food Store's replacement, until she starts being good again. Miss Proper now has learned a lesson, never to call people names. Bumper - Shows Mr. Awesome dumping the remains of Miss Jealous' house into his very expensive bowl. 'The Carpenter Show '- The carpenter and his assistant fix their van. Bumper - Shows The Carpenter eating food. Trivia *When the fire in Miss Scary's Frightening Food Store starts Mr. Zap is heard shouting:"Call 911!". Version 1 This version was deemed too violent. The plot for Miss Jealous & Miss Naughty was originally going to have their houses blown up by North American Aerospace Defense Command aircrafts. It was deleted from TV airings, but will be aired on Cartoon Network in the show's new "before adult swim" timeslot. Transcript: Mr. Rude: Ring in this number. (cuts to Mr. Awesome dialing in 2-6681 on his phone) Random Colonel: Hello? Mr. Awesome: There's two maniacs called Miss Jealous and Miss Naughty! Please bomb their houses! Random Colonel: We're on it! (hangs up) (cuts to real life footage of fighter jets taking off) (cut to a fighter jet pilot) Pilot: Radar occupied. (beeping noises and bomb noises) (we suddenly cut to a black screen) (we fade back in, showing Miss Jealous and Miss Naughty's houses destroyed into tiny little peices. the jet lands in front of Miss Proper) Miss Proper: Why did you do that?! Pilot: Cuz they were mean! D:< Miss Proper: Well, that green "skank" is related to that orange duck who is causing problems in all of Dillydale! Pilot: Listen up, Miss Proper, or as I would call you Miss Pooper. If anyone deserves to get banned from Dillydale, it's you! If you can't accept people for who they are, then you should not be around the other Mr Men! One more thing to add, Miss Calamity is not a duck, she doesn't quack, she doesn't have a bill, and she can't fly! *blows up Miss Proper with a bazooka*. YOU'RE NEXT, MISS JEALOUS AND MISS NAUGHTY! Miss Jealous and Miss Naughty: Uh oh! Pilot: *blows up both of them* Are you alright, Miss Fortune? Do I need to wash off the paint on you? (later) Miss Naughty: (in the hospital) Owwwwwwwwwwww. Miss Jealous: (in Mr. Awesome's house) Stupid Pilot. Category:My pages